


Distracted

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Reverend Amos Howell glowered as Unity followed him out of a tent. Inspired by the Superman TAS episode Unity.





	Distracted

I don't own Superman TAS characters.

 

Reverend Amos Howell glowered as Unity followed him out of a tent. ''I'll find many humans to convert in Smallville.   
Foods won't distract me this time, my master.'' Many humans to lure into the tent. Humans for Unity to control. 

A scowl remained after Unity focused on a stray kitten. 

 

THE END


End file.
